ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrophysics
Astrophysics is a branch of astronomy that deals with the physics of astronomical objects in the universe. One who studies in this field is known as an astrophysicist. Events in or related to astrophysics *In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk ordered Commander Spock to check with the electromagnetic section of the 's astrophysics lab to get a total estimate of energy being expended against the ship by Vaal. ( ) *Later that year, Captain Kirk asked Spock to investigate a rogue comet that astrophysics reported passed by Gamma Hydra IV sometime before the crew of the Enterprise discovered the colonists of the planet had become elderly in a short time. ( ) *In 2365, Wesley Crusher was taught about the Elway Theorem in astrophysics on the . ( ) *In 2366, Dr. Paul Stubbs remarked to Wesley Crusher that due to the USS Enterprise-D's various computer malfunctions, his probe, "The Egg", which was supposed to usher in a new era in astrophysics, might not be launched in time before a neutron star exploded in the Kavis Alpha sector, which only happened once every 196 years. ( ) *Later that year, Dr. Beverly Crusher tried to persuade Captain Jean-Luc Picard to go on vacation. Picard told her that he was thinking of going to Icor IX because they had an astrophysics center, which was holding a symposium on rogue star clusters. ( ) *Later on, the astrophysics department on the Enterprise-D reported that the collapse of the Beta Stromgren star had increased and would go supernova in a few days. ( ) *In 2368, Captain Picard told the winners of the primary school science fair, Marissa Flores, Jay Gordon Graas and Patterson Supera that he was going to take them on a tour of the Enterprise-D, including the hydroponics and astrophysics laboratories. ( ) *The astrophysics department aboard the USS Enterprise-D used a newly upgraded sensor array, dubbed the "La Forge sensor array", which was used to conduct scans of the Amargosa Diaspora in 2369. ( ) *Dr. Crusher tried to save seven living tissue samples from her sickbay on the Enterprise, which was due to undergo a baryon sweep, which killed living lifeforms. Captain Picard told her to arrange with Geordi La Forge to beam a stasis unit from the ship's astrophysics lab to the Arkaria Base to save the tissue samples. ( ) *In 2370, Counselor Deanna Troi, while taking Iyaaran Ambassador Loquel on a tour of the Enterprise explained that one of the decks they were on was devoted to stellar cartography, biological research and astrophysics. ( ) *When the crew of the encountered a micro wormhole in 2371, they found it led both to the Alpha Quadrant as well as to the year 2351. At the other end of the wormhole was Dr. Telek R'Mor, an astrophysicist conducting research for the Romulan Astrophysical Academy with his ship, the Romulan science vessel Talvath. ( ) *While recording his first officer's log aboard Voyager in 2373, Commander Chakotay said that the crew didn't understand the astrophysics behind Q's plan to allow Voyager to enter the Q Continuum. ( ) *While surveying a copy of Starfleet Headquarters created by Species 8472 in 2375, Chakotay said they had recreated all the details of headquarters, including the Federation Council, Astrophysics, the Starfleet Medical complex and the Quantum Café. ( ) *Icheb was very interested in astrophysics, leading him to create a gravimetric sensor array for the First Annual Voyager Science Fair in 2376. ( ) See also *Astrophysicist *Physics *Astronomy External link * de:Astronomie und Astrophysik ja:天体物理学 nl:Astronomie en Astrofysica sv:Astronomi och astrofysik Category:Starfleet Academy courses Category:Astronomy